Heavy oil is naturally formed oil with very high viscosity but often contains impurities such as sulfur. While conventional light oil has viscosities ranging from about 0.5 centipoise (cP) to about 100 cP, heavy oil has a viscosity that ranges from 100 cP to over 1,000,000 cP. Heavy oil reserves are estimated to equal about fifteen percent of the total remaining oil resources in the world. In the United States alone, heavy oil resources are estimated at about 30.5 billion barrels and heavy oil production accounts for a substantial portion of domestic oil production. For example, in California alone, heavy oil production accounts for over sixty percent of the states total oil production. With reserves of conventional light oil becoming more difficult to find, improved methods of heavy oil extractions have become more important. Unfortunately, heavy oil is typically expensive to extract and recovery is much slower and less complete than for lighter oil reserves. Therefore, there is a compelling need to develop a more efficient and effective means for extracting heavy oil.
Viscous oil that is too deep to be mined from the surface may be heated with hot fluids or steam to reduce the viscosity sufficiently for recovery by production wells. One thermal method, known as steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD), provides for steam injection and oil production to be carried out through separate wellbores. The optimal configuration is an injector well which is substantially parallel to and situated above a producer well, which lies horizontally near the bottom of the formation. Thermal communication between the two wells is established and, as oil is mobilized and produced, a steam chamber or chest develops. Oil at the surface of the enlarging chest is constantly mobilized by contact with steam and drains under the influence of gravity.
One factor that can limit the economic production of the viscous oil using SAGD is the heterogeneous nature of the reservoir. The applicability of SAGD is often limited by impermeable layers that act as barriers to vertical flow. The impermeable layers effectively compartmentalize the reservoir into thin sub-reservoirs, less than 15 meters in length at its minimum. These thin layers cannot be economically developed with gravity drainage processes because of the thickness requirement for the reservoir. In one embodiment the method utilizes hydraulic methods to fracture the impermeable layers and establish vertical communication between the isolated sub-reservoirs and allow a gravity drainage process to work.
There are several patents on the improvements to SAGD operation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,141 describes applying vibrational energy in a well fracture to improve SAGD operation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,274 teaches addition of solvents to improve oil recovery. U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,411 describes decreasing the viscosity of crude oil using ultrasonic source. U.S. Pat. No. 7,091,460 claims in situ, dielectric heating using variable radio frequency waves.
In a recent patent publication (U.S. Patent Publication 20070289736/US-A1, filed May 25, 2007), it is disclosed to extract hydrocarbons from a target formation, such as a petroleum reservoir, heavy oil, and tar sands by utilizing microwave energy to fracture the containment rock and for liquification or vitalization of the hydrocarbons.
In another recent patent publication (US Patent Publication 20070131591/US-A1, filed Dec. 14, 2006), it is disclosed that lighter hydrocarbons can be produced from heavier carbon-base materials by subjecting the heavier materials to microwave radiations in the range of about 4 GHz to about 18 GHz. This publication also discloses extracting hydrocarbons from a reservoir where a probe capable of generating microwaves is inserted into the oil wells and the microwaves are used to crack the hydrocarbons with the cracked hydrocarbon thus produced being recovered at the surface.
Despite these disclosures, it is unlikely that direct microwave cracking or heating of hydrocarbons would be practical or efficient. It is known that microwave energy is absorbed by a polar molecule with a dipole moment and bypasses the molecules that lack dipole moment. The absorption of the microwave energy by the polar molecule causes excitation of the polar molecule thereby transforming the microwave energy into heat energy (known as the coupling effect). Accordingly, when a molecule with a dipole moment is exposed to microwave energy it gets selectively heated in the presence of non-polar molecules. Generally, heavy oils comprise non-polar hydrocarbon molecules; accordingly, hydrocarbons would not get excited in the presence of microwaves.
Additionally, while the patent publication above claims to break the hydrocarbon molecules, the energy of microwave photons is very low relative to the energy required to cleave a hydrocarbon molecule. Thus, when hydrocarbons are exposed to microwave energy, it will not affect the structure of a hydrocarbon molecule. (See, for example, “Microwave Synthesis”, CEM Publication, 2002 by Brittany Hayes).